Short Fanfic - HunKai
by YuiKai
Summary: SF tentang HunKai
1. Chapter 1

Ff HunKai.

...

"Sehunnniiieee"panggil seorang namja manis yang bernama Kai kepada namja chingunya yang tampan bernama Sehun. "nde honey, wae"tanya Sehun yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa.

Kai langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas paha Sehun sambil memeluk leher Sehun. "ayo kita bermain game, Kai baby ada game baru"kata Kai manja.

"baiklah, mana gamenya?"tanya Sehun. Kai senyum ke arah Sehun dengan manis. "tunggu di sini dulu ya, aku akan mengambil mainannya"kata Kai dan segera berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Cukup lama Sehun menunggu sampai akhirnya Kai keluar sambil membawa beberapa boneka dan juga beberapa kotak. Tidak lupa dia juga membawa beberapa Ipad milik para member exo.

Kai pun menyusun barang barang itu sesuai jenisnya. Boneka yang di bawanya di susun secara acak. Kotak dan Ipad yang di bawanya juga di susunnya secara acak acakkan.

"nah Sehunnie. Ini permainan cukup mudah. Di balik semua barang ini terdapat sebuah kata kata yang berbeda, dan bisa menjadi sebuah kalimat. Hunnie tinggal memilihnya saja, 1 boneka, 1 kotak, dan 1 ipad. Jika sudah menjadi kalimat Sehunnie harus bisa mengabulkan kalimat tersebut"kata Kai dengan panjang.

"maksudnya?"tanya Sehun yang masih tidak mengerti dengan permainnan yang di buat Kai. "misalnya begini, kalau Hunnie uda memilih ketiga benda ini, harus membuatnya jadi sebuah kalimat. Misalnya kalimatnya seperti ini. 'Sehunnie mengajak menikah Luhan hyung di pulau jeju dan bulan madunya ke Paris' nah hunnie harus melakukan hal itu sungguh sungguh"kata Kai dengan sangat panjang.

"apa nama Kai ada di situ?"tanya Sehun kepada Kai. Tentu saja dia sangat mengingkan nama Kai yang di dapan olehnya, karena dia akan mengajak Kai menikah di mana pun dan bulan madu di mana pun. Yang terpenting dia dan Kai.

"tentu saja ada. Makanya Hunnie harus memilihnya dengan hati nurani kalau tidak Hunnie akan menikah dengan yang lain"kata Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah. Dia takut kalau salah milih dan mendapatkan nama member lain lah yang akan di ajak menikah dan bulan madu olehnya. OH HELL NO- batin Sehun.

"sekarang pilih. Dari ipad ini dulu, Hunnie pilih mau bulan ke mana"kata Kai. Di situ sudah ada Ipad milik Suho, Kris, Lay, Xiumin, dan juga Baekhyun. "Hunnie pilih ipad milik... Baekhyun hyung"kata Sehun.

Kai pun memgambil ipad milik Baekhyun dan di leyakkan terpisah dari ipad yang lain. "pilih kotak yang mana bulat, persegi, segitiga, bintang atau hati"kata Kai. Sehun mulai memilihnya. "ini hanya kota tempat Sehun akan mengajak menikah di negara mana, jadi jangan tegak seperti itu"lanjut Kai yang melihat sehun tegang.

"kalau begitu pilih kotak segitiga saja"kata Sehun dan Kai pun memgambil kota segitiga itu. "kenapa tidak memilih yang berbentuk bintang saja?"tanya Kai saat sudah mengangkat kota itu. "Hunnie hanya ingin yang segitiga saja"kata Sehun dan di angguki oleh Kai.

"sekarang Hunnie harus memilih boneka. Pilih dengan menggunakan hati, karena ini yang akan menentukan Hunnie akan menikah dengan aku atau tidak"kata Kai serius. Sehun menjadi gugup tiba tiba.

Dia memandang boneka itu satu persatu. Di amatinya baik baik boneka mana yang akan di pilihnya. Kalau sampai salah pilih bisa gawat.

"pilih Hunnie"kata Kai dan Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Di situ sudah ada boneka beruang, boneka kelinci, boneka anjing, boneka bintang dan juga boneka bunglon.

'pilih yang mana ya'batin Sehun. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir dari pelipis Sehun. "a..aku..."belum sempat sehun menjawab sudah di sela oleh Kai. "gunakan hati Hunnie, gunakan hati"peringati Kai. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"a...aku...pilih boneka...bunglon"kata Sehun. Kai pun mengambil boneka bunglon itu. "nah sekarang kita liat dulu di balik ipad itu ada tulisan apa"kata Kai dan di angguki oleh Sehun.

Keringat dingin terus keluar dari pelipis Sehun. Kai tersenyum ke arah sehun. "Sehun akan mengajak seseorang bulan madu ke...AMERIKA"kata kai sambil menunjukkan tulisan itu kepada Sehun.

Sehun tidak mempedulikan mau kemana bulan madunya yang penting siap orang yang akan di ajaknya menikah. Kai atau orang lain-batin Sehun.

"kita buka kotak ini apa isi kata yang ada di dalam kotaknya"Kai membuka kotak itu dan membaca isi yang ada di dalamnya. Senyuman pun terkembang di bibirnya. "sehunnie akan menikah di... Paris. Woaaaahhh itu menyenangkan"kata Kai dengan gembira.

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Keringat dingin masih saja mengalir dari pelipisnya. "sekarang kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam boneka bunglon ini"kata Kai yang mebuat Sehun semakin keringat dingin.

Kai membaca tulisan itu dengan perlahan lahan sampai akhirnya raut wajah Kai berubah jadi suram. Sehun yang melihat raut wajah suram Kai itu menjadi cemas.

Kai berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk. Sehun jadi benar benar takut saat ini. "Kai ho..honey a...aku minta maaf...a...aku... Tidak bermaksud...memilih yang lain"kata Sehun.

Kai masih saja memandang Sehun dengan tajam.

Grep...

"KAU AKAN MENGAJAKKU MENIKAH. KYAAAAHH"kata Kai sambil memeluk Sehun. Sehun tidak yakin akan hal itu. "benarkah?"tanya Sehun yang masih di peluk Kai.

Kai melepaskan pelukkannya dan menunjukkan tulisan yang ada di bawah perut bunglon itu. "Aku Akan Mengajak Kai Manikah"kata Sehun sambil membaca tulisan itu.

"benarkah?"tanya Sehun dan Kai menganggukkan kepalanyq. "KYAAA, KITA AKAN MENIKAH DI PARIS DAN BULAN MADU KE AMERIKA"kaya Sehun berteriak sangking senangnya.

"nde"kata Kai dan mereka pun melompat lompat sambil berkata 'kita menikah, kita menikah'. Mereka berpelukkan sangking senangnya.

Sampai akhirnya para member yang memang tidak ada di drom pun pulang . "apa yang kalian lakukan"tanya Suho saat melihat kedua magnaenya itu.

"hyung kami akan menikah"kata Sehun dan Kai bersamaan. "MWO? MENIKAH"kata para memberkaget dan di angguki oleh Sehun dan Kai. "kami akan menikah di Paris, hyungdeul wajib datang ya. Dan bulan madunya ke Amerika hyung deul tidak boleh ikut"kata Sehun dan di angguki oleh Kai.

"kapan menikahnya?"tanya baekhyun. "bulan depan"kata mereka berdua kompak. "KYAA CHUKKAE. Ternyata magnae kami duluan lah yang menikah dari pada kami"kata Luhan dan di angguki oleh yang lain. Sehun dan Kai menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Senyuman terus terkembang dari bibir mereka.

Mereka pun mulai memberi selamat kepada Sehun dan Kai satu persatu sampai pandangan mata Kris tertuju pada sebuah benda berwana putih. "KYAAA ITU IPADKU. APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"kata Kris dan berlari ke arah ipadnya

"itu juga punya ku"kata Suho

"itu juga"kata Baekhyun.

"nado"kata Xiumin dan Lay bersamaan. "apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan magnae"tanya Suho sambil mengelus ipad miliknya. "kenapa juga ada tulisannya, dasar magnae kurang ajar" ata Kris marah.

"MAAFKAN KAMI HYUNG"

...

Setelah satu bulan kejadian itu, Sehun dan Kai akhirnya menikah dan mereka menikahnya di Paris. Semua member Exo dan juga seluruh keluarga Sm ent pun datang. Dan sekarang mereka sedang menikmati bulan madunya di Amerika. Biarkanlah mereka menikmati bulan madunya. Jangan sampai ada yang mengganggu.

"Hunnie, kalau memang jodoh pasti gak kemana ya. Buktinya dari sebuah permainnan saja kau bisa memilih namaku. Padahal kemungkinan dapat memilihkan sangat kecil"kata Kai yang saat ini sedang menikmati pemandang yang sangat indah.

"nde, aku juga memilih itu dengan menggunakan hatiku sama seperti yang kamu bilang honey"kata Sehun. "aku mencintaimu Hunnie, saranghae"kata Kai

"nado saranghae honey"kata Sehun dan mereka pun kembali menikmati honeymoon mereka.

"honey"panggil Sehun dan menatap Kai yang ada di sebelahnya. "nde Hunnie?"tanya Kai dan membalas tatapan Sehun. "bagaimana kalau kita buat aegya, pasti sangat menyenangkan, kalau kita nanti punya Aegya"kata Sehun sambil menatap kai dengan mesum.

"DASAR SUAMI MESUM"

...

END


	2. Short Fanfic - HunKai

SF HunKai

...

Berada di dalam pelukkan hangatmu memang sangat menyenangkan. Aku dapat merasakan setiap detak jantungmu yang lembut dan membuat sebuah alunan lagu yang dapat menenangkan hatiku. Apa aku dapat selalu mendengarkan suara detak jantungmu setiap saat, setiap waktu sampai akhir waktuku tiba?

Kau mengelus kepala ku dengan lembut. Aku selalu tersenyum saat menerima setiap sentuhanmu, dari sentuhan lembut sampai sentuhan yang kasar, yang selalu kau berikan padaku.

Sekarang kau mengelus pipiku yang sekarang ada sedikit memar akibat perbuatanmu tadi. Aku sedikit meringis sakit saat kau menyentuh bagian memar itu. "gwechanayo?"tanyamu dengan lembut. Aku dapat mendengar suaramu yang mengkhawatirkanku.

"nde, nan gwechana, hanya sedikit sakit"kataku sambil tersenyum tulus ke arahmu. "mianhae"ucapmu sambil mencium keningku dengan lembut. Ku pejamkan mataku untuk merasakan sentuhanmu. Aku tau saat ini kau adalah Sehun yang kukenal. Sehun yang lembut dan selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik, bukan seperti Sehun yang tadi aku lihat dan tidak dapat aku kenali.

"mianhae, aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi kepadamu"ucapmu setelah melepaskan ciumanmu di keningku tadi. Apakah ucapanmu itu benar? Tidak seperti perkataanmu yang lalu lalu? Aku sudah terlalu sering mendengar ucapanmu itu Sehunnie.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawab atas ucapanmu tadi. "sebaiknya kita tidur, besok kita harus sekolah"ucapmu dan aku kembali menganggukkan kepala lagi. Kau membaringkan tubuhmu dan segera menarikku untuk berada di pelukkanmu. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas lenganmu.

"jaljayo, mimpi yang indah baby"ucapmu dan kembali mencium keningku seperti yang sudah sering kau lakukan saat sebelum aku tidur. "nde, jaljayo Sehunnie"

...

"Kai-ah, gwechanayo? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"tanya teman sebangku saat aku masuk ke dalam kelas. Sehabatku yang lain menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan. "nan gwechana, hanya saja aku semalam tidak sengaja terjatuh"ucapku berbohong lagi. Aku sudah terlalu sering untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak benar kepada mereka.

"kau tidak mungkin terjatuh Kai-ah, jujurlah kepada kami aku tau selama ini kau selalu di pukuli Sehun"kata sahabatku yang bernama Baekhyun. Aku mendudukkan diriku di bangkuku dan melepaskan tasku.

"akh~"ringisku saat teman sebangku ku yang bernama Kyungsoo itu menyentuh memar yang ada di pipiku. "mianhae" ucapnya merasa bersalah. "gwechana hyung" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis.

"sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan perlakuannya yang kasar kepadamu?" ucap Baekhyun hyung. Aku terdiam tidak tau mau mengucapkan apa. "kalau kau begini terus, sama saja dengan kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri Kai-ah"ucap Baekhyun hyung kembali. Aku semakin terdiam. Aku juga tidak tau, sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dengan semua perlakuannya.

Grep

Kyungsoo hyung memelukku. Ini yang selalu mereka lakukan, karena mereka tau aku pasti membutuhkan sebuah perlindungan dari mereka. Air mataku tanpa sadar terjatuh dari pipi.

"berhentilah untuk menyiksa dirimu Kai, kami tidak tega yang selalu melihatmu saat datang kesekolah dengan memar di seluruh tubuhmu Kai"kata Kyungsoo hyung. Air mataku semakin mengalir dengan deras. Aku juga tidak tau kapan aku akan sanggup bertahan dengan semua perlakuannya kepadaku. Aku juga belum sanggup untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Aku sudah terlalu jatuh kedalam cintanya.

"biarkan untuk saat ini aku bersamanya hyung, aku berjanji akan meninggalkan saat aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk bertahan lagi hyung"ucapaku dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi. Kyungsoo hyung melepaskan pelukkannya dan dia menghapus air mataku dengan lembut. "gomawo hyung"ucapku dan di balas dengan senyuman tulus dari Kyungsoo hyung.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke hadapan depan dan terlihatlah sosokmu yang menatapku dengan tajam. Ada rasa tidak suka yang dapat kulihat dari matamu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku merasa tidak sanggup untuk melihat tatapan tajammu yang mengarah kepadaku. Mungkin inilah batas kesanggupanku untuk menghadapimu Sehun-ah.

...

Sesampainya aku ke apartement, kau langsung menarikku ke dalam. Kau mendorong tubuhku ke dinding dengan kasar dan menciumku juga dengan kasar. Aku tidak bisa melawanmu, aku tau kau saat ini sedang dalam kendali emosi yang sangat tinggi. Sadar lah Sehun, kau menyakitiku kembali.

Kau menggigit bibirku dengan keras. Dapat ku rasakan bibirku yang kembali terluka. Kenapa Sehun, Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini kepadaku saat kau emosi? Aku tidak sanggup jika seperti ini terus. Ini sungguh sakit.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman kasarmu itu, kau memukul pipiku dengan kuat. Aku mengerang sakit saat merasakan pukulanmu itu. Belum sembuh memar yang di pipiku, kau kembali menambahkan memar itu. Kemana janjimu yang kau ucapkan semalam? Apa itu hanya kebohongan belaka?

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG, JANGAN COBA COBA UNTUK MEMELUK ORANG LAIN"ucapmu dengan teriakkan yang memeka kan telinga. Aku hanya bisa menangis setiap menerima perlakuan kasarmu. "KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENDENGAR UCAPANKU"ucapmu dan memukul kembali pipiku.

Dapat kurasakan sudut bibirku yang tersobek. "akh~"aku mengerang sakit saat kau menjambak rambutku dengan kasar. "KAU HARUS KUHUKUM KIM JONGIN"ucapmu dengan penekanan di setiap katamu.

...

Aku terbangunan dari tidurku saat aku merasakan sakit di bagian bawahku. Kau melakukannya dengan sangat kasar. Ku tatap tubuhmu yang saat ini masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya walaupun peluh yang mengalir di tubuh mu yang tanpa busana saat ini.

Mungkin sampai disinilah batas kesanggupanku dengan perlakuanmu Sehunnie. Aku tidak mungkin tahan dengan perlakuan kasarmu kepadaku lagi. Cukup sampai sini aku merasakn sakit atas perbuatanmu Sehunnie.

Aku berdiri dari tidurku walaupun dengan sedikit menahan rasa sakit. Aku berjalan untuk membersihkan diriku yang lengket dan setelah itu aku membereskan semua barang yang ada di apartement kita ini. Selamat tinggal Sehunnie, aku harap saat kita bertemu kembali kau sudah berubah dan tidak akan seperti ini lagi.

...

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya saat dia merasakan sinar matahari yang menerpa matanya. Dia sedikit menutup matanya untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari itu. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersender di kepala tempat tidur.

Cukup lama dia diam dan menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Ini akibat perbuatannya semalam. Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, Sehun pun mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya di kamar itu. Dia tidak melihat satu barangpun milik Kai di kamar itu. Segera bangun dari duduknya dan menggunakan pakiannya yang berceceran di lantai. Tidak di pedulikannya tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

Di berkelilin di apartement itu hanya untuk mencari Kai saja. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar, kalau Kai tidak ada di apartemen itu lagi. Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai apartementnya yang terasa dingin. "Kai-ah, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? Apa kau tidak sanggup dengan perlakuan kasarku kepadamu? Aku minta maaf Kai, aku menyesal"kata Sehun dengan meneteskan air mata.

Penyesalan selalu datang terakhirkan. Itulah yang saat ini di rasakan Sehun. Dia menyesal dengan perbuatannya selama ini kepada Kai.

...

END

Balasan Review

Shinji eunkyoBlackDrago : Gomawo sudah meReview FF mimin dan gomawo sudah memberi semangat untuk mimin. Ini tempat untuk SF khusus HunKai yang memang sengaja mimin buat.

Meyminimin : Gomawo sudah meReview FF ini. Mianhae Chingu ini hanya SF, jadi tidak ada Sequel. Ini khusus untuk tempat SF saja Chingu.


	3. Chapter 3

SF HunKai

...

Malam hari sudah tiba, seluruh member yang sedari tadi mengisi sebuah acara pun sudah mulai pulang. Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju drom mereka bersama manager mereka.

Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao, Do dan Chen sudah tidur sedari tadi sementara yang lain masih terjaga, itulah sebabnya kenapa van mereka terasa sepi kali ini, tidak ada kebisingan dari kedua happy Virus itu.

Sehun duduk di sebelah namja chingunya yang bernama Kai. Kepala Kai berada di bahu Sehun. Sesekali Sehun mengelus kepala Kai dengan lembut. Bisa di bilang itu sudah kebiasaan dari Sehun untuk mengelus kepala Kai.

...

Sampailah mereka di parkiran Drom mereka. Para member yang terjaga mulai membangunkan member yang tertidur tadi. Setelah bangun dari tidurnya, mereka pun mulai membawa barang masing masing ke drom.

"Kai baby, ireonayo"kata Sehun yang masih membangunkan Kai. Kai sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan kembali mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. "baby ireona"kata Sehun yang menyentuh tangan Kai. Dia sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kai"panggil Sehun kembali. "arra, arra Sehunnie"kata Kai dengan suara parau nya. Kai pun mulai keluar dari van. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja lah yang disana, member yang lain sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam drom.

Sehun berjalan sambil membawa barang barang miliknya dan juga milik Kai. Kai berjalan di samping Sehun sambil memegang lengan Sehun. Entah kenapa Kai merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, hal itu membuat perjalanan menuju drom terasa sangat lama baginya.

Kai meletakkan tangannya di area lehernya sendiri. Baru di sadarinya jika suhu tubuhnya naik. Sekarang mereka sudah di depan pintu drom mereka. "Hunnie~"panggil Kai dengan pelang. Sehun pun membuka pintu drom dan mengajak Kai masuk ke dalam drom.

Beberapa member terlihat masih duduk di depan tv, padahal dari wajahnya saja sangat terlihat jika mereka kelelahan. "Hunnie~"kata Kai dengan suara seperti orang ingin menangis. Sehun segera mengalihkan pendangannya ke Kai. "waeyo baby?"tanya Sehun kepada Kai.

"Kai demam, Suhu tubuh Kai naik"kata Kai dengan air mata yang mulai menetas di pipinya. Sehun jadi panik mendengar ucapan Kai. Ya saat dia membangunkan Kai tadi juga, dia merasakan suhu tubuh Kai yang panas. "kajja kita ke kamar"kata Sehun dengan nada paniknya.

Para member yan mendengar suara Sehun yang seperti itu pun segera mendekat kepada mereka berdua. "waeyo?"tanya Kris saat sudah di dekat mereka berdua. "Kai demam, aku harus segera membawanya ke kamar"kata Sehun dan meletakkan semua barang yang di bawanya tadi di lantai, dan segera menggendong Kai menuju kamar mereka berdua.

"Lay, kau siapkan bubur untuk Kai, Suho ambil obat demam dan Luhan Hyung ambil air untuk mengkompres Kai, Xiumin hyung ambil termometer, biar aku menghubungi Manager hyung supaya membatalkan jadwal kita besok"kata Kris yang menyuruh member yang ada di dekatnya itu. "baik"kata mereka dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang di suruh Kris tadi.

...

Sementara itu Sehun dan Kai yang berada di kamar segera membaringkan tubuh Kai di kasur milik mereka. Sehun juga menyelimuti Kai menggunakan selimut yang cukup tebal berwarna pink.

"Hunnie~ Dingin~"kata Kai yang kedinginan. Sehun benar benar panik sekarang. "apa yang harus aku lakukan?"kata Sehun yang bingung. Dia memang selalu seperti ini jika Kai sakit.

Ckle~

Pntu kamar mereka berdua terbuka, dan terlihatlah Luhan dan Suho yang masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Luhan segera meletakkan baskom yang sudah berisi air panas itu ke meja yang dekat dengan kasur mereka.

"Kai, minum obat dulu saeng"kata Suho yang sudah duduk di kasur Kai. "hyung dia belum makan"kata Sehun memperingati. Luhan meletakkan kain kompres ke kening Kai. "kita tunggu dulu bubur yang di buat Lay"kata Luhan. "tapi nanti demamnya makin tinggi"kata Suho panik. "jangan panik Suho"kata Luhan.

"dingin~"kata Kai yang masih kedinginan. Wajahnya juga sudah pucat dan keringat dingin pun sudah keluar dari keningnya. Luhan pun segera mengganti kompres Kai dengan yang baru.

Cklek

Masuk lah Xiumin dan langsung berlari ke arah Kai. dia meletakkan termometer yang di bawanya ke dalam mulut Kai.

BIP

Termometer itu pun berbunyi. "berepa hyung panasnya?"tanya Sehun. "38,5 derajat"kata Xiumin dengan nada horor. "bagaimana ini"kata Suho kembali panik. "baby, jangan sakit baby"kata Sehun dan menggosokkan tangannya ke tangan Kai. Begitu terus sampai berulang ulang kali.

Cklek

"bagaimana keadaannya? Berapa panasnya?"tanya Kris yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar bersama Lay. "panasnya 38,5 derjat"kata Suho. Lay berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai.

"Kai-ah ireona, makan dulu biar minum obat"kata Lay, tapi Kai tidak merespon. "Kai"panggil Lay kembali. "Kai bangunlah, makan biar minum obat supaya sembuh"kata Xiumin. "baby"panggil mereka. Terus mereka membangunkan Kai sampai akhirnya Kai mengerang sedikit dan matanya terbuka secara perlahan lahan.

"hyundeul~ Sehunnie"kata Kai dengan parau. "bangun dulu, makan bubur ini biar minum obat"kata Lay. "setelah itu kau boleh tidur lagi Kai" lanjut Kris yan mendapat anggukkan dari yang lain.

Sehun membantu Kai untuk duduk di kepala senderan kasurnya. Sehun pun juga ikut duduk di samping Kai. Kai meletakkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di bahu Sehun. Lay mulai menyuap Kai makan.

Suho, Xiumin dan Luhan pun mencoba mencari alat supaya ruangan Kai saat ini hangat. Xiumin mematikan AC dan menghidupkan penghangat ruangan. Suho mencari minyak angin Khas Korea dan menggosoknya ke kaki Kai. sementara Luhan mencari kaos kaki dan memakaikannya ke Kai.

"hyung~ aku uda kenyang"kata Kai yang merasa tidak kuat lagi menerima makannan masuk ke dalam perutnya lagi. "tapi kau baru makan 5 suap Kai"kata Kris yang ternyata melihat Lay yang menyuapi Kai dari tadi. "tapi aku beneran sudah kenyang hyung"kata Kai sambil melihat Kris dengan mata sayu nya.

"sudah hyung, jangan di paksa"kata Sehun dan mengelus kepala Kai. Kai menutup matanya sambil menikmati sentuhan Sehun di kepalanya. "baiklah, kalau begitu minumobatnya dulu, Suho hyung mana obatnya"kata Lay yang meminta obat kepada Suho.

Suho pun memberikan obat yang dari tadi di peggangnya ke Lay. "minum ini Kai"kata Lay setelah membuka bungkus obat itu. Sehun membantu meminumkan obat itu ke Kai.

"sebaiknya istirahta sekarang dan besok kita free karena kau yang lagi sakit Kai"kata Kris. Semuanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecuali Kai yang merasakan kepalanya sakit. "kita juga segera istirahat biar jangan ada yang sakit lagi, cukup Kai saja"kata Kris. "nde, kalau begitu kami istirahat dulu, Sehun jaga Kai baik baik jika ada apa apa segera bangunkan kami"kata Luhan dan di anggukki oleh Sehun.

Mereka mulai pergi meninggalakan kamar Kai dan Sehun. "bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang baby?"tanya Sehun kepada Kai. "sudah mendingan Hunnie"kata Kai sambil menguap kecil. Sepertinya efek obatnya mulai bekerja-batin Sehun.

Sehun pun membaringkan tubuh Kai dan dia juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kai. Di tariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan Sehun pun mulai memeluk Kai untuk memberikan kehangatan kepada Kai.

"Hunnie, nanti kau bisa ketularan sakit Kai"kata Kai yang takut Sehun jadi sakit karena dia. "Sehun akan menerimanya dan senang hati asalkan Kai baby sehat, Hunnie tidak mau Kai baby sakit lagi"kata Sehun yang masih memeluk Kai. Bahkan pelukkan Kai terasa lebih erat dari yang tadi.

"Hunnie, Kai ngantuk"kata Kai yang mulai susah untuk melawan matanya yang rasanya ingin tertutup. "tidurlah, Hunnie akan menemani Kai disini"kata Sehun dan mencium kening Kai dengan lembut. "jaljayo Hunnie"kata Kai dengan suara pelannya. "jaljayo baby, cepat sembuh ya, Hunnie sedih melihat Kai baby yang sakit seperti ini"kata Sehun dan mendapatkan anggukkan dari Kai.

...

END

Mian kalau SF nya aneh.

Dan gomawo bagi yang sudah Review, saya gak bisa membalas Review kalian.


	4. Chapter 4

SF HunKai

...

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin di sekolah Shining University. 2 namja yang terkenal dengan sifat yang sangat bertolah belakang ini ternyata adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua.

Akhir – akhir ini mereka terlihat sedikit berjauhan, bahkan mereka hanya akan berbicara saat ada yang ingin di bicarakan saja. Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua sahabatnya merasa aneh. Apa lagi mereka adalah magnae di antara sahabatnya yang lain.

Sekarang Jongin sedang berjalan bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk menuju ke perpustaan mencari tugas mereka. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun asik bercerita dan Jongin malah sibuk di dunianya sendiri.

Sesampainya mereka di perpus, mereka pun mulai mengambil buku yang ingin dibaca oleh mereka. Kyungsoo mengambil buku tentang kedokteran karena Kyungsoo anak jurusan kedokteran, Baekhyun mengambil buku yan mengenai hal bahasa inggris karena dia harus mencari referensi untuk membuat jurnal, sementara Jongin hanya mengambil buku mengenai dance, saat ini dia tidak ada minat untuk membaca buku pelajaran.

Mereka mulai mencari meja kosong, sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan meja kosong yang berada di sudut perpustakaan itu. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan sementara Jongin duduk di depan mereka berdua.

Cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sampai akhirnya suara Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan itu. "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Sehun, Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo dan meletakkan buku yang di bacanya tadi di atas meja.

"kau dan Sehun terlihat sedang mengadakan perang dingin"kata Baekhyun yang melanjutkan perkataan Kyungsoo dan meletakkan bukunya juga seperti Kyungsoo. Jongin terlihat enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua hyungnya itu. "kami tau kau mendengar perkataan kami Jongin"kata Kyungsoo dengan nada tenangnya.

"aniyo, tidaka terjadi apa apa dengan kami"kata Jongin yang masih fokus ke buku yang di bacanya. "kalau memang tidak terjadi apa – apa, kenapa kalian tidak pernah terlihat bersama akhir – akhir ini"tanya Baekhyun. "aku hanya sedang bosan saja bila di dekatnya terus"kata Jongin dan menutup buku yang di bacanya.

"jadi kalau kau bosan dengannya dan kau ingin memintanya putus denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat mata Jongin melebar. "molla"kata Jongin santai walaupun raut wajahnya tidak menggambarkan hal seperti itu. "jangan sampai kau menyesal di akhir Jongin-ah"kata Baekhyun menasehati.

Terlihat 9 orang namja sedang berkumpul bersama di kantin. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa karena tingkah happy virus mereka yang konyol dan juga aneh. Tapi hanya satu orang saja lah yang terlihat enggan untuk tertawa.

Namja tampan yang bernama Sehun itu asik mengaduk – aduk Bubble Tea yang sedari tadi di pesannya sambil menatap ke arah luar kantin. Sesekali pandangannya akan ke arah sahabat – sahabatnya, tapi hanya pandangan malas saja lah yang terlihat.

"Kyungso, Baekhyun dan Jongin kemana?"tanya Suho kepada sahabat – sahabat nya yang lain. "tadi Baekhyun bilang kalau dia akan ke perpustakaan bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin"jawab namja manis yang bernama Chen. Yang lainnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau masih tidak mau memberitau kami tentang masalah yang terjadi denganmu dan Jongin?" tanya namja yang paling tinggi di antara mereka berdua. "kalian sudah menanyakan hal ini sebanya seratus kali hyung, gege"kata Sehun dengan malas.

"bahkan kami akan menanyakan hal ini sampai seribu kali jika kau masih tidak mau menjawabnya"Kata Chanyeol dengan wajah serius. "aish, kenapa kalian sangat menyebalkan sekarang"kata Sehun yang kesal dengan hyung deul dan gege deul nya.

"kami hanya ingin membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu dan Jongin saja, Sehun-ah"kata namja yang berwajah cantik tapi berjiwa seme, Luhan. "kalian tidak akan bisa membantu, hanya aku saja yang bisa memecahkan masalah ini"kata Sehun dengan nada kesal.

"kalau begitu selesaikanlah secepatnya, kami sudah tidak tahan melihat kalian berdua seperti ini terus"kata namja yang memiliki lingkaran hitam seperti panda Tao. "tapi belum bisa sekarang"kata Sehun dengan nada frustasi. "kenapa tidak bisa sekarang?"tanya namja yang memiliki dimple di pipinya Lay. "semua butuh proses ge, nanti jika masalah ini selesai aku akan memberi tau kalian semua"kata Sehun. "baiklah, tapi jika masalahmu dan Jongin belum selesai juga, kau tidak perlu segan untuk minta tolong sama kami, karena kami pasti akan membantumu"kata namja yang berwajah imut –Xiumin- sambil menepuk pundak Sehun. "gomawo hyung"kata Sehun sambil menunjukkan senyuman tulus.

...

Malam hari

Di sinilah sekarang Sehun dan Jongin, berada di rumah mewah milik orang tuanya Jongin. Tidak hanya orang tua Jongin, Jongin dan Sehun saja di situ, Orang tua Sehun juga ada di situ.

"Sehun-ah, Jongin-ah sebaiknya kalian naik masuk ke kamar Jongin saja, biar kami yang membicarakan masalah ini"kata appanya Jongin dan segera di lakukan oleh mereka berdua.

Jongin berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sehun, dengan wajah yang kesal. Sementara Sehun yang di belakangnya hanya menatap Jongin dengan kesal juga. Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera masuk kedalam kamar yang di susul oleh Sehun sambil menutup pintu kamar itu.

Mereka duduk berdua di atas kasur empuk mulik Jongin tanpa saling memandang sama sekali. Jongin melipat tanganya di dada sambil membelakangi Sehun, bibir yang di pout imut, sementara Sehun melipat tangan di dada, membelakangi Jongin dan wajah yang bertekuk kesal.

"lihat saja, kalau masalah ini tidak selesai, maka aku tidak akan pernah mau berjumpa denganmu lagi"kata Jongin dengan nada kesalnya. "aku yakin masalah ini akan selesai"kata Sehun tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin. "percaya diri sekali kau Tuan Oh" kata Jongin dan membalik badannya ke arah Sehun. "tentu saja, aku kan memiliki kepercayaan yang sangat tinggi, kau baru tau akan hal itu Ny Kim"kata Sehun dan juga membalik badannya menatap Jongin sambil bersmirk ria.

"hentikan senyumanmu itu, kau membuatku kesal"kata Jongin dan segera membalikkan badannya. "kita lihat saja, pasti hari ini akan selesai masalah ini"kata Sehun yang menatap punggung Jongin.

Cukup lama mereka berada di dalam kamar dengan keheningan yang sangat membuat mereka tidak merasa nyaman. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memanggil mereka berdua pun terdengar. Mereka berdua segera keluar meninggalkan kamar itu dan menuju tempat orang tua mereka berada.

"bagaimana hasilnya?"tanya Jongin saat sudah sampai di hadapan kedua orang tuanya serta kedua orang tua Sehun. Sehun hanya diam menunggu perkataan orang tuanya. "kami memutuskan bahwa..."kata Eomma Sehun menggantungkan perkataannya yang membuat Sehun dan Jongin penasaran.

"kami..."

Pagi harinya di Shining University. Seluruh maha siswa di sana menatap Sehun dan Jongin bingung. Apa ini nyata atau mimpi-itulah batin seluruh mahasiswa yang melihat mereka berdua. Sehun dan Jongin tidak terlalu memperdulikan tatapan dari suluruh siswa yang menatap mereka. Mereka terus berjalan ketempat yang sedang mereka tuju saat ini.

Dan sampailah mereka. Di salah satu ruangan yang dia jadikan tempat oraganisasi di Shining University itu. Terlihatlah sahabat – sahabat mereka yang sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya masing – masing.

"annyeong hyungdeul"kata Sehun dengan wajah yang berseri seri. "annyeong gege deul"sambung Jongin dengan wajah yang tidak kalah berserinya. Semua sahabatnya menatap mereka dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"kalian sudah baikkan?"tanya Baekhyun yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. "tentu saja, ya kan Hunnie"kata Jongin manja. Sehun mencubit hidung Jongin dengan gemas. "aku merindukanmu yang manja seperti ini baby"kata Sehun yang masih mencubit hidung Jongin. "appo~"kata Jongin manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chup~

"mianhae baby"kata Sehun setelah mencium bibir Jongin itu. Kris dan Lay segera menarik Sehun dan Jongin dan mendudukkan mereka berdua di tengah tengah mereka. "kalian berdua hutang penjelasn kepada kami"kata Xiumin kepada mereka berdua. Jongin menatap mereka dengan polos. "penjelasan apa?"tanya Jongin balik. Sehun semakin gemas melihat kekasihnya itu. "ahhh, kenapa kau semakin menggemasin sich sayang"kata Sehun sambil mencium bibir Jongin.

"penjelasan kenapa kalian marahan kemarin dan sekarang baikkan"kata Tao yang sudah tidak sabar. "oh, kemarin itu hanya Jongin saja yang marah sama aku. Aku sudah lama menjanjikan sesuatu kepadanya tapi belum terkabulkan, dan baru semalam semua janji itu terkabul"kata Sehun panjang lebar sambil mengelus kepala Jongin.

"janji apa?"tanya Suho penasaran. "janji ...untuk melamar dan menikahinya, dan sekarang itu semua sudah terkabulkan"kata Sehun santai dan membuat sahabat sahabatnya membulatkan mata kaget. "KENAPA KALI TIDAK MEMBERI TAUNYA KEPADA KAMI?"kata semua sahabatnya dengan kompak. Sehun dan Jongin menutup telinga mereka. "hyung jangan menjerit"kata Jongin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kenapa kalian tidak mengatakkan hal itu dengan kami?"tanya Kyungsoo ulang. "itukan soal pribadi hyung"kata Jongin dan di angguki oleh Sehun. "baiklah, terus kapan kalian akan tunangannya?"tanya Luhan kepada mereka. "kami sudah tunangan, lihat saja ini"kata Sehun semangat sambil menunjukkan jari tangan mereka yang sudah terhiasi oleh cincin tanda tunangan mereka. "terus kapan menikahnya?"tanya Lay. "akan di lakukan setelah selesai semester ini"kata Sehun. "kalian harus datang, kalau tidak kalian akan aku gantung satu satu"ancam Jongin.

"tentu saja kami akan datang, kalian tidak usah khawatir"kata Chanyeol dan segera di angguki oleh yang lain dengan semangat. "karena kalian sudah tunangan tanpa memberitau kami, kalian harus kami beri hukuman"lanjut Kris. "hukuman?"kata Sehun dan Jongin bersama sama. sahabatnya saling menatap satu sama lain. "iya, dan hukumannya adalah..."ucapa Baekhyun menggantung perkataannya.

"MENTRAKTIR KAMI MAKAN SEPUASNYA"teriak mereka bersamaan dan membuat Sehun dan Jongin kembali menutup telinga mereka. "baiklah, baik kami akan mentraktir kalian makan sepuasnya"kata Sehun. "YEAHH, MAKAN GRATIS"teriak mereka senang dan mereka pun tertawa bahagia.

END


	5. Chapter 5

SF HunKai,

...

Kolam Harapan. Kalau orang bilang, lempar uang logam ke kolam harapan, dan sebutkan harapan apa yang kamu inginkan, maka harapan itu akan segera terkabulkan. Ajaib adalah kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan sebuah kolam harapan. Ada orang yang mempercayainya dan ada juga yag tidak mempercayainya, salah satunya namja tampan yang bernama Sehun.

Saat ini dia sedang bersama kedua sahabatnya yang bernama Chanyeol dan Kris di depan sebuah kolam harapan. Sehun datang kesini karena di paksa oleh kedua sahabatnya yang bagai tiang itu.

"Sehun-ah, berhentilah memasang wajah malas seperti itu, wajahmu terlihat tidak enak untuk di lihat"kata Chanyeol yang langsung menerima tatapan mematikan dari Sehun yang membuatnya Chanyeol sedikit menciut.

"apa yang di katakan Chanyeol itu benar, lagian kau kami ajak kesini untuk bersenang senang"kata Kris yang membela Chanyeol. "bersenang apanya? Dan untuk apa kita kesini?"tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"kau tau, kami berdua 2 bulan yang lalu datang ke kolam ini, karena katanya kolam ini bisa mengabulkan apa pun permintaan kita"kata Chanyeol dengan semangat yang menggebu – gebu.

"dan kalian berdua mempercayai hal itu?"tanya Sehun dengan sinis ke arah mereka berdua. "dengarkan dulu dia cerita Sehun-ah, baru kau bisa mengkomentnya"kata Kris dengan malas.

"baiklah, terus permintaan apa yang kalian minta?"tanya Sehun dan melipat tangannya di dada. "tentu saja aku meminta, nilai kuliahku yang tinggi dan juga pacar yang canti"kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang. "dan hal itu terjadi, setelah satu bulan aku membuat permintaan itu, aku mendapatkan seorang namja cantik yang sudah menjadi pacarku –Baekhyun- dan saat pembagian KHS, nilai akulah yang paling tinggi di kampus kita"lanjut Chanyeol dengan bangga.

"kau membohongiku Chanyeol, kau mengatakan kalau permintaanmu hanya mendapatkan pacar saja, ternyata kau meminta nilai tinggi juga"kata Kris yang merasa di bohongi. Sehun sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, karena menurutnya kalau Kris dan Chanyeol tidak bertengkar satu hari saja pasti hari sudah kiamat.

"sudahlah, kalau kalian mau bertengar, pergi ke arena tinju sana"kata Sehun dengan malas yang membuat kedua sahabatnya berhenti seketika. "terus, kalau gege minta apa?"lanjut Sehun.

"sama seperti Chanyeol, hanya saja aku ada tambahan lagi, di belikan mobil sport keluaran baru, dan hasilnya kau juga sudah liat sendiri, tapi soal nilai aku juara dua dan kalah oleh happy virus aneh itu"kata Kris yang membuat Chanyeol melebarkan senyuman anehnya.

"terus tujuan, kalian berdua menyuruh aku kesini untuk membuat permintaan juga seperti kalian, begitu?"kata Sehun sambil melihat ke arah Kris dan juga Chanyeol. Mereka berdua menganggukkan kepala setuju. "tidak terima kasih, aku tidak percaya soal yang begituan"kata Sehun dan membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kris dan Chanyeol segera menarik kedua lengan Sehun dan membalik badannya. "aish kau ini, apa susahnya sich membuat permintaan di kolam ini, kalau soal kau percaya atau tidak itu urusan terakhir"kata Kris yang mendapat anggukkan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol merogo saku celananya dan mengambil uang logam. "nah, lemparkan koin ini, setelah itu, buat permohonanmu"kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan uang logam itu kepada Sehun.

Sehun sedikit mendengus dan melepaskan kedua tangannya yang masih di pegang oleh Kris dan Chanyeol tadi. "AKU MAU MENDAPATKAN NAMJACHINGU YANG MANIS DAN MEMILIKI WAJA POLOS SERTA SENYUMAN YANG BAGAIKAN MALAIKAT SEKARANG "teriak Sehun dan melemparkan uang logam itu kekolam harapan itu.

Kris dan Chanyeo tersenyum puas melihat Sehun yang menuruti perkataannya tadi. "puas kalian berdua?"tanya Sehun. "puas banget"kata mereka kompak. Mereka beruda pun membalik badan mereka untuk menuju mobil mereka masing masing. "awas saja kalau permintaan akk..."

Brugh~

Sehun terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang. Sehun sedikit meringis saat merasakan bagian bawahnya yan sakit. Dia melihat siapa orang yang sudah berani menabraknya tadi dan seketika dia terdiam saat melihat siapa yang sudah menabraknya.

"Sehun-ah, gwechanayo?"tanya Kris yang tidak mendapatkan balasan sama sekali. Sehun masih terdiam saat memandang orang itu, bahkan matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali. Kris dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan Sehun. terdiam tanpa mengedipkan mata sama sekali.

"manis"kata kata yang keluar tanpa sadar dari mulut Sehun

"mianhae, aku tidak sengaja tadi, karena terburu – buru, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae"kata orang yang menabrak Sehun tadi. tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari mereka bertiga. "saya harus permisi dulu, saya ada janji, jika kalian ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban kalian bisa menghubuni saya ke nomor yang ada disini"kata sang penabrak sambil menyerahkan kartu nama miliknya

Tangan Sehun bergerak dengan sendirinya menerima kartu nama sang penabrak itu. "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"kata sang namja dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih memandang ke arah sang penabrak itu.

Setelah sang penabrak itu tidak terlihat lagi, barulah mereka bertiga tersadar. "WOAAHHH, Sehun-ah, sepertinya permintaanmu sudah terkabulkan"kata Chanyeol yang sedikit histeris. "kau harus bisa mendapatkannya Sehun-ah"kata Kris. "bagaimana caranya, bahkan ak.."

Srek

Sehun merasa dia memegang sesuatu. Mereka bertiga menatap benda yang sedang di pegang oleh Sehun itu. seketika senyuman terlihat di wajahnya. "Kim Jongin"gumam mereka bertiga secara bersama. "nama yang cantik sama seperti orangnya "kata Sehun. "aku akan segera mendapatkannya"lanjut Sehun yang mendapat persetujuan dari kedua sahabatnya itu. "kami mendukungmu Sehun"kata mereka berdua.

Sepertinya mulai sekarang Sehun akan mempercayai kalau kolam harapan itu benar benar ajaib, dan sekarang permintaan Sehun sudah terkabulkan hanya tinggal mengejarnya dan mendapatkannya saja.

...

END


	6. Chapter 6

SF HunKai

...

Hari sudah mulai malam, tapi kenapa Jongin belum juga pulang ya. Aku tau hari ini dia ada kuliah malam, tapi tidak biasanya dia pulang selarut ini. Mana di luar sebentar lagi hujan. Dia kan tidak tahan dengan udara dingin, apa lagi terkena hujan.

Dia sudah makan atau belum ya? Tadi pagi dia tidak sempat sarapan, siang tadi aku juga tidak melihatnya di kantin. Aish... kenapa dia suka sekali membuat aku khawatir setengah mati seperti ini.

Aku berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tv. Tv yang sedari tadi hidup untuk mengalihkan perhatianku pun sudah tidak aku pedulikan. Sesekali aku akan melihat ke arah pintu.

Cressss #anggap suara air hujan ya.

Kenapa hujannya turun tiba tiba sich. Jongin baby pulanglah cepat, aku benar benar mengkha...

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka.

"aku..pulang~"

"baby"aku berlari ke arah Jongin yang sudah basah kuyup dan badannya juga bergetar karena kedinginan.

Grep

"kau kedinginan baby?"tanyaku kepadanya yang saat ini berada di pelukkanku. Ku rasakan dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "kajja kita ke kamar, kau harus mandi air hangat, sudah aku siapkan untukmu baby" kataku dan menuntunnya ke kamar berdua yang ada di lantai dua.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku menuntunnya untuk duduk di atas kasur milik kami berdua, lalu aku mengambil selimut yang ada di atas kasur tadi. "tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambilkan handuk untuk mu baby" kataku dan dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah aku mengambil handuk, aku segera mengeringkan kepalanya yang basah. Badannya masih saja bergetar karena kedinginan. _"go..gomawo..Hunnie"_ katanya dengan suara bergetar. "nde, sekarang kau segera mandi, nanti airnya keburu dingin" kataku dan segera di turutinya.

* * *

Sekarang Sehun dan Jongin sudah berada di atas tempat tidur mereka sambil berpelukkan dan selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh mereka hangat. Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya. Hujan masih saja menguyur kota Seoul, membuat hawa semakin terasa dingin.

"apa kau masih merasa kedinginan baby?"tanya Sehun yang sedang memeluk pinggan kecil Jongin dengan erat. "sedikit"kata Jongin yang ternyata masih merasakan dingin, walaupun saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam selimut yang tebal. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jongin. "apa masih dingin?" tanya Sehun di telinga Jongin dengan suara yang kecil seperti bisikkan.

Jongin merasa pipinya memerah. Sehun yang tau kalau wajah Jongin memerah pun tersenyum senang. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di curuk leher Jongin. "sebaiknya kita tidur, besok kita harus kuliah"kata Sehun dan membaringkan tubuhnya bersama Jongin.

Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin supaya lebih dekat dengannya. Di peluknya tubuh Jongin dengan erat dengan sebelumnya menarik selimut tebal untuk menutup tubuh mereka. "tidurlah"kata Sehun dan Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Jongin memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya kembali.

"Hunnie"panggil Jongin kepada Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya. "nde baby"jawab Sehun tanpa membuka matanya. "gomawo, kau sudah perhatian padaku, kau juga selalu melakukan segala hal hanya untukku, kau yang terbaik untukku Hunnie, saranghae"kata Jongin yang membuat Sehun tersenyum. Sehun membuka matanya.

"nde, nado saranghae, bahkan aku rela melakukan lebih dari ini hanya untukmu baby, karena aku sangat, sangat, sangaaaat mencintaimu"kata Sehun sambil mencium pipi Jongin dengan lembut. "sekarang kita tidur, ini sudah terlalu larut"kata Sehun dan Jongin pun menganggukkan kepalanya kembali sebagai jawaban.

Cukup lama mereka memejam kan matanya mereka untuk menyelam ke dalam lautan mimpi, sampai akhirnya Jongin kembali membuka matanya. "Hunnie"kata Jongin memanggil Sehun. "nde"jawab Sehun dengan sedikit malas karena dia sudah mulai tertidur. "Hunnie, aku belum makan dari tadi, temani aku makan malam"kata Jongin yang membuat Sehun membuka matanya dengan lebar.

"aigoo baby, kenapa kau belum makan? Kajja kita makan sekarang"kata Sehun dan segera menarik Jongin untuk menuju kedapur mereka dan makan bersama.

END


	7. Sequel Chap 5

SF HunKai

* * *

Malam sudah tiba.

Sejak kejadian dimana dia dengan kedua sahabatnya yang sepeti tiang listri itu melempar koin ke dalam sebuah kolam yang di yakini sebagai kolam harapan, Sehun jadi susah untuk memajamkan matanya semenit -padahal kejadiannya baru tadi pagi-, karena setiap dia memajamkannya pasti bayangan sang namja manis yang bernama Kim Jongin itu selalu muncul.

Drrt..Drrt

Handphone milik Sehun yang berada di atas tempat tidur miliknya pun bergetar. Sehun segera mengambil handphone miliknya itu. Dia pun menekan handphone touchcreen miliknya dan membuka kunci handphonenya. Setelah terbuka dia pun langsung menekan aplikasi pesan.

_From : Happy Virus Autis_

_To : Cadel Mesum_

_WOY... Sehun-ah_

_Aku yakin saat ini kau belum bisa tidur karena mikiran namja manis tadi._

Isi pesan dari Chanyeol tadi membuat Sehun kesal. "sial, tau dari mana dia kalau aku belum tidur karena mikirin Jongin si namja manis itu"kata Sehun. Ketika Sehun ingin mengetik pesan untuk balasan sms Chanyeol, masuklah pesan dari Kris ke handphone miliknya. "kenapa mereka belum tidur? padahal sudah jam 1 dini hari"kata Sehun yang heran dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

_From : Kris Si Dragon Ace_

_To : Prevet cadel_

_Sehun-ah_

_Jangan mikiran namja manis itu, nanti kau semakin susah untuk melupakannya_

Sehun mengerutkan keninganya. "sial kenapa mereka bisa tau sich?"kata Sehun dan membalas pesan untuk kedua sahabatnya itu.

_To : Happy Virus Autis, Kris Si Dragon Ace_

_From : Prevet Cadel, Cadel Mesum_

_Kenapa kalian bisa tau?_

_Jangan bilang kalau kalian juga sama sepertiku_

Send

Sehun pun segera mengirim pesan balas kedua sahabatnya itu.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pesanan balasan pun tiba

_From : Kris Si Dragon Ace, Happy Virus Autis_

_To : Cadel Mesum, Prevet Cadel_

_Hahaha, kau tau saja._

Sehun mendengus kesal membaca pesan dari kedua sahabatnya itu. "cih dasar, padahal mereka berdua sudah mendapatkan namjachingu masing – masing"kata Sehun bergumam kecil.

Drrt...Drrt...

Pesan pun kembali masuk ke handphone Sehun. ternyata itu pesan dari Kris.

_From : Kris Si Dragon Ace_

_To : Prevet Cadel_

_Sehun-ah,_

_Bukannya kartu namanya Jongin ada pada mu?_

_berarti di sana ada nomor handphone nya Jongin. _

_Sebaiknya kau sms dia dan minta ketemuan besok dengannya._

_Alasan ketemuanya bilang untuk pertanggung jawaban yang tadi._

_Lumayan kita bisa jumpa dengan si manis itu lagi_

Sehun terlihat berpikir sesaat setelah membaca pesan dari Kris. "aish pabbo, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya?"kata Sehun sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan.

_To : Kris Si Dragon Ace_

_From : Prevet Cadel._

_Kau benar._

_Aku akan mengirim pesan kepadanya besok dan minta pertanggung jawabannya_

_Tapi bukan pertanggung jawaban yang tadi_

Send

Sehun tersenyum usil setelah mengirim pesan ke pada Kris.

Balasan pesan dari Kris pun tiba.

_From : Kris Si Dragon Ace_

_To : Prevet Cadel._

_Terus tanggung jawab apa?_

Seketika ketawa Sehun pun meledak. "hahahahaha, dasar Kris pabbo. Badannya saja yang tinggi tapi otaknya pendek."kata Sehun mengata – ngatai Kris. Ketika Sehun lagi mengetik balasan pesan untuk Kris, terdengar suara eomma Sehun dari luar kamarnya.

"sehun-ah, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang atau kau besok tidak boleh keluar kemana pun"kata Eomma Sehun yang membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah. "nde eomma"jawab Sehun dengan cepat.

_To : Kris Si Dragon Ace_

_From : Prevet Cadel._

_Rahasia._

_Sudah ya, aku tidur dulu_

Pesan dari Sehun pun mengakhiri dari sms mereka. "akh, semoga aku bisa ketemu dengannya dan meminta pertanggung jawabannya"kata Sehun sebelum akhirnya menjemput sang mimpi.

* * *

Pagi sudah tiba dan sekarang sudah mulai siang dan waktunya untuk makan siang. Sehun tadi sudah mengirim pesan kepada namja manis yang bernama Kim Jongin dan juga kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia mengirim pesan kepada Jongin untuk ketemuan dan akhirnya Jongin pun mau ketemuan saat jam makan siang nanti di cafe dekat kolam pancur kemarin. Dan dia mengirim juga sudah mengirim kepada sahabatnya pesan untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan Jongin, tapi kedua temannya tidak bisa karena harus berkencan dengan kekasih mereka masing masing.

Dan disinilah mereka beruda, dia cafe dekat tempat mereka bertemu kemarin.

"jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai permintaan maafku dan juga atas tanggung jawabku kepamu Sehun-ssi"kata Jongin membuka pembicaraan mereka setalah sekian lama mereka berdiam diri, bahkan makannan yang di pesan oleh mereka tadi pun sudah habis. Sehun terlalu gugup hanya untuk berbicara dengan Jongin.

Sehun menarik nafasnya secara dengan dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan untuk menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berdegup dengan kencang. "panggil saja Sehun, tidak perlu seformal itu"kata Sehun sambil tersenyum menawan ke arah Jongin. Dapat di lihat oleh Sehun di kedua pipi Jonin terlihat merona merah.

"nde, Sehun-ah"kata Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu. "apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu Sehun-ah sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu"kata Jongin dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun. dia tidak mau di anggap tidak sopan oleh Sehun karena tidak menatapnya saat berbicara.

"benarkah aku boleh meminta apa pun padamu sebagai permintaan maafmu?"tanya Sehun kepada Jongin karena dia belum yakin kalau Jongin akan mengabulkan permintaannya nanti. Jongin pun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "kalau begitu..."Sehun menggantungkan perkataannya dan membuat Jongin penasaran.

"kau harus mau... menjadi kekasihku"kata Sehun dengan suara kecil saat di kalimat terakhirnya. Jongin membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun. "ta..tadi kamu mengatakan apa Sehun-ah?"tanya Jongin kepada Sehun.

"aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, mungkin kita belum kenal dekat dan kita baru jumpa kemarin. Tapi aku sungguh, aku sungguh mencintaimu Jongin, sejak saat aku mengenalmu pertama kali. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan wajahmu, wajahmu selalu saja terbayang bayang dan membuat aku jadi susah untuk menghilangkanya"kata Sehun dengan panjang lebar dan membuat pipi Jongin menjadi merah merona.

"a..aku... belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang Sehun-ah, izinkan aku untuk berteman dulu denganmu, sebelum kita berpacara nanti"kata Jongin malu malu. Sehun sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Jongin, tapi tidak salahkan kalau mereka berteman dulu, nanti lambat laun hubungan mereka akan menjadi pacaran dan mungkin akan ke jenjang pernikahan. Itu yang sangat di inginkan oleh Sehun.

"baiklah, sekarang kita berteman dulu, dan lambat laun kita akan berpacaran terus mungkin akan menikah"kata Sehun dengan percaya diri dan sukses membuat pipi Kai tidak berhenti mengeluarkan semburan merahnya. "mu..mungkin kita bisa menikah suatu saat nanti"kata Jongin dan membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

"nah sekarang apa kau tidak kembali kerja, ini sudah habis jam makan siang"kata Sehun yang membuat Jongin kaget. "benarkah?"Jongin pun menatap jam tangan miliknya. "aku terlambat bekerja" kata Jongin panik dengan wajah yang panik juga tapi malahan terlihat cute. "hahahaha, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengantarmu sekarang. Kajja kita pergi"kata Sehun dan segera menarik tangan Jongin dengan sebelumnya meletakkan uang untuk membayar makanan yang di pesan mereka tadi.

* * *

End

...

annyeonghaseyo,

gomawo bagi yang sudah mereview ff saya.

mianhae karena gak pernah membalas review chingu deul sekalian.

SF ini adalah Sequel dari SF yang ke lima ya.

jadi bagi yang tidak mengerti di harapkan baca yang chapter ke lima terlebih dahulu.

oke, hanya ini saja yang bisa saya sampaikan.

jika ada typo saya minta maaf


End file.
